Story ideas that won't leave me alone
by Mukuro234
Summary: These are some more of my many story ideas that I'd love to see but don't have time to write so if you would I'd be very very happy. There are ideas in here that I'm sure I've never seen before, plus there isn't enough fics where harry is in the FMA verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I know I should really be working on my other fics that I'm rewriting but grr ideas for different fics just keep popping up so I thought I'd write them down and get them out of the way.**

Harry potter / Fullmetal alchemist:

Pairing:Alphonse/Edward Elric

Summery:

Al got his body back a year ago, with Eds help he got back on his feet. Ed keeps his alchemy but still has his automail arm. He stays a state alchemist, so one day when him and Al are relaxing when general mustang calls them or more specifically Edward to his office for a mission. The mission? Going to Hogwarts to teach a new class Alchemy, great right? Not! He learns there is magic and is highly doubtful but is proven that yes there indeed is such a thing as magic. So off they go onto their next adventure. But they have secret one that is highly looked down upon, they are having an incest relationship. Will they be able to keep this a secret from the staff and more importantly the ever curious golden trio?

I know there are a lot of go to Hogwarts blah blah blah, but there is none with the incest in it.

Side pairings up to you?

* * *

Harry potter / FMA

Pairings: Edward/Harry/Alphonse

Summery:

Harry is transported to the FMA world by his magic that thinks its host is in to much danger. He lands on the doorstep unconscious with multiple cuts and bruises of one Trisha elric, so what does the ever kind hearted mother do? Take him in of course. Harry grew up with the elrics but what if the relationship between these brothers is more than what its suppose to be? What if at a young age they tried to do what brothers aren't supposed to do, and they don't care? What if after the event of human transmutation Alphonse's body wasn't all gone but just both of his legs, and Harry lost his sight and an arm, while Edward still lost his arm and leg? What if they all became state alchemists to find a way to get their bodies back? Along the way they find out that harry isn't just your everyday alchemist when the past comes knocking on their door what would happen then?

Side pairings up to you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter of ideas that popped into my head so here you go!**

Pairings: Edward/Fem!harry/Alphonse.

Summery:

It was an ordinary day for Trisha Elric who was out doing grocery shopping, when she walked past an ally way she noticed a little girl unconscious beat up and bleeding. She forgot why she was out in the first place when she seen her so she went into the ally way and picked the poor girl up, hurrying to her home she noticed that she was missing a limb so instead of heading to her place she went to her friends and neighbors house, she knew they were doctors so she knew they could help her.

When she got to the door she knocked on it frantically, the Rockbells opened the door to the last thing they thought they'd see. She was ushered inside, the little girl was placed onto a bed while Trisha waited outside the room waiting for news on the little girl. While she was waiting she went to get her boys Edward and Alphonse, telling them what happened knowing her boys would understand. They waited two hours for news on the little girl.

Mrs and Mr Rockbell came out of the room looking angry. This worried Trisha greatly its not offer you see them angry, by she had to ask the dreaded question. Is she going to be OK? What the said shocked her to the core and made her angry for the first time in a long time but it also made her want to cry for what the girl had to go through. She asked to see her and were given permission to do so she sat on the bed next to hers and tried to make her feel safe that she didn't have anything to worry about here. She eventually did convince her and after introducing her to ed and al asked if she wanted to live with her. It took a lot of convincing but she finally agreed, from that day forth the little girl now dubbed (your name choice, but I'm just going to put Elena) Elena lived with the Elrics. Everything was perfect that is until one day when Trisha fell ill and passed away the siblings didn't know what to do by Ed thought that if they could get training they could bring her back so that's what they did.

4 years later through all of what they had been through you couldn't find a more tight nit sibling relationship in the whole world no one and nothing could break into their little world they made for them selves. No one could understand what each other like them.

What no one knew was that there was more than meets the eye with them. They committed one taboo that should have never been done and paid the price with their bodies, but they also committed another and that is the love felt between siblings became more than just the family love.

OK so the rest is up to you. So long as it goes along these lines.

* * *

Pairings: Alphonse / Edward

Summery:

One day harrystarts having these weird dreams about a suit of armor calling him brother with a lot of emotion at he knew but couldn't put a figure on what it was. These dreams plague him for days they just won't stop but he doesn't know what to do about it or who to go to for advice, without sounding crazy. I mean I've never even met these starts changing and he doesn't know why. At first its his personality, he's always going on rants whenever someone comments about his short height. Gave his friends and classmates a fright when it first happened. Next his appearance starts to change his hair goes golden blond, his eyes get flecks of gold mixed in with his natural emerald green and he some how knows how to braid his own, now shoulder length blond hair when he's never braided anything in his whole life. What the Hecks going on!?

Unknown to him his little brother slash lover(not that anybody else knows that little detail.) Has been out looking for him for well over a year almost two years. Every one else gave up on their search for him labeling him as dead but Alphonse won't believe it till he finds a body, he will never give up till Edward is found.

 **where this goes is up to you.**


End file.
